Break Down Your Walls
by happiness.is.key
Summary: Quinn had the life: head cheerleader, best boyfriend, wonderful friends. Now someone has entered her life and everything is going downhill. Up are the walls that everyone had pushed so hard to break down to become her friend. She wants to leave everything behind and keep her friends from getting hurt. Can a certain blonde boy save her and break down her walls before it's too late?


**A/N: I love this couple so much! Along with a few others, and I actually do multiple shippings of the same character...I'm weird XD so anyways, I hope you like this story. Note: they aren't together in the beginning but they eventually will :)**

**MAJOR NOTE: In here, they are all in their sophomore year. Just pretend :)**

Chapter 1

**Quinn's POV**

I took a deep breath before pushing the doors of McKinley High School open. I walked down the hallway, everyone parting a path for me. Some were looking at me in awe, some in disgust, some in pity, and even some in disappointment. That was to be expected however, since I'm the head cheerleader and it was recently known that I cheated on one of the most popular guy in school, or growing popular. Speaking of the devil, I see him making out with Santana in the corner right now.

I tore my eyes away before they could tear up. _It was for the best, I'm looking out for my friends,_I thought. I have one more thing on that to-do list though...

Just then, my phone beeped. Peering down at the screen, I found a text message from Finn.

_Hi, do you think we can meet in the astronomy room to talk? - Finn_

_Sure,_I replied.

As I came in front of the astronomy room, I was greeted with the sight of Sam and Santana making out. Santana opened her eyes and met my gaze, worry flickering through her eyes. I shrugged. Just then, Finn came bounding down the hall, but stopped at the sight of them.

"Can you guys be a little more private, try an empty classroom or the janitor's closet or something," Finn snarled.

"It's a free country Frankenteen," Santana quipped back.

I rolled my eyes as they continued to bicker. I looked down at my shoes, unable to meet anyone's eyes. I felt Sam's burning gaze on me, as he tried to get my attention. I set my jaw in a firm line, refusing to look up. Looking up meant I had to look him in the eyes and that meant falling for his quirky impressions and his cute geeky awkwardness. I can't afford to do that.

Santana finally dismissed herself and Sam and as she passed by me, she gave me a squeeze in the shoulders.

"Come on Quinn," Finn called as he pushed open the classroom door.

Once inside, we were confronted with silence. It wasn't the most comfortable one, but it wasn't uncomfortable nonetheless.

"So..." Finn tried.

"So..." I said, "So, I want to thank you for everything, for going through with this and all."

"Yeah, I mean it was sort of weird, but you know everything at high school is weird, I mean I'm not calling you weird but...never mind. I am happy I could help, but I still don't know why."

_~Flashback~_

_"Finn," I called, "I need your help."_

_"Sure, what is it?" he queried._

_"...I need you to help me break up with Sam."_

_...Are you crazy? I'm just trying to become friends again. Helping you won't exactly help that!"_

_"Finn," I pleaded, "please. I need your help."_

_He snorted, "Why!? You guys are a perfectly good couple. He makes you happy. Why do you want to change that?"_

_"I just...I need to do this. I love him, but I have to do this. Please understand Finn."_

_"...Fine. How can I help?"_

_"Just...kiss me. After the championship game. I'm asking Santana to 'accidentally' witness it and tell Sam. I also asked her the favor of dating him, even only if a little while. Also, if you could have Rachel or someone organize a party that would help. Alcohol might help ease some of the pain."_

_"Fine, whatever. I just still don't know why you're doing this."_

_"...It doesn't matter. Thank you though."_

_~End of Flashback~_

"Like I said before Finn, it doesn't matter," I said.

"So...we are technically a couple now. Is that what you want?" Finn asked.

"No! I mean no offense, but I love you as a friend. I only needed your help. Besides, anyone knows it is Rachel you're after," I said, giving him a bittersweet smile.

He smiled and hugged me. "You're the greatest you know that? And don't let anyone tell you different."

"I try," I said, smiling, "now go after that girl of yours."

Finn gave me another mega grin before giving me a kiss on the forehead and ran out, probably in search of Rachel. I smiled at that thought before heading out of the classroom myself.

**_~(-)~_**

Upon coming to the Glee Club's door, I took a deep breath before entering. The room which was filled with chatter had noticeably decreased as I walked in. I knew this would happen, but I am still astounded how much hurt it gave me. I saw Finn grinning at me and Santana watching me suspiciously. Puck was looking between Sam and Santana, not that I blame him. Everyone knows he really likes Santana and is only with Lauren to keep her in Glee. I would have to fill him in later. Rachel was looking between Finn and me, with her jaw set grimly. Brittany and Artie were chattering in the corner smiling happily, although I noticed Artie's eyes flitting to me every once in a while with a concerned look. Tina and Mercedes were just glaring at me while muttering some unpleasant things under their breath while Mike's facial features crossed between sadness, anger, and empathy.

I looked down and walked to my seat. As I sat down, Mr. Schue came in.

"Ok class! For this week's assignment, I've decided to do a little team bonding. Since there are 12 of us, I've decided to break into groups of three. Now I have driven your names from a hat and I have the list right here. But before you come up to see who your partners are, I need to explain what will happen. Throughout the week, you guys will learn more about each other. Today we will start with the basics: name, birthday, class (ex. junior), color, animal, and an interesting, and random fact about you. Tomorrow we will play 20 questions. Or something like that, we won't have time for all 20 questions. On Wednesday you guys will bond here and outside of class to get to know each other even better. On Thursday I will assign each and every one of you to choose a song about the person. Maybe it will represent them or give them advice or just send a message to that person. I will assign each of you within your groups who to sing to or about on Wednesday. Then on Friday I will combine 2 groups together so you can bond even more. Next week we will perform the songs, spreading them out throughout the week and next Friday we will guess which song belonged to whom," Mr. Schue explained.

Mr. Schue went to post the groups on the white board. Artie, Puck, and Mercedes were in a group. Mike, Santana, and Lauren were in another. Brittany, Rachel, and Tina were in one group while Finn, Sam, and I were in the last.

I glanced over at Rachel to see she was fuming. I rolled my eyes. Thankfully she didn't comment on anything yet.

"I know, I know, some people in your group aren't the most idealistic, but that is precisely the point. We need to bond together as a team and if we are going to win Nationals, we need to be a tight knit group. We need to learn more about each other, and create a new profound perspective of everyone," Mr. Schue exclaimed.

Mr. Schue dismissed us to get into our groups. I see Finn and Sam meeting at a corner of the room. _Well this is going to be awkward,_I thought.

"Can we finish this fast? There's only 5 minutes left in the period and I need to go do something before football practice," Finn said excitedly.

I laughed, "What's gotten you all pumped up?"

"Well, I got this idea for...you know what," he said, glancing at me, "and I want to go a sketch a rough plan before I forget it. I forgot to bring paper and pencil today."

I snorted. It's so typical of Finn to forget about something so simple.

After a round of silence, Sam finally spoke, saying, "Well, Finn, if you're so worked up, why don't you go first."

"Ok, well..."

15 minutes later, I grabbing some books from my locker when it slammed shut. I was greeted with the sight of Santana.

"What?" I asked after a heartbeat of silence.

"You know what? What's going on? You've haven't talked to me since you asked me to help you break up with Sam! Not to mention the fact that you seem heartbroken over him, but it was you wanted to break up in the first place. Why did you even want this? Quinn," she said, shaking me by the shoulders, "you aren't making any sense!"

"I-i just need time alone, ok Santana? I need to clear some things and having a boyfriend won't help," I said quietly, tears forming in the back of my eyes.

"Well what about friends huh?" she quipped back.

"I need time alone, Santana. Please understand," I said, walking away.

When I almost reached the end of the empty hall, Santana called out asking, "What's happening at home?"

I froze and start to panic. _How does she know? What is going to happen? This isn't happening!_My thoughts were running a mile a minute. I stiffened before walking out of the school without answering her.

**_~(-)~_**

It was 10 o'clock and I was speeding home in my car. I was at my part-time job two cities away. I worked so far out there because I didn't want anyone to know that I was taking upon a part time job. Now that I quit Cheerios, I had a lot of time on my hands, and since I'm going to need the money, I decided to get a job.

Today work was running late because a girl was sick and the manager was going to cover it but she was stuck in traffic 4 cities away. I took over for half of the girl's time before the manager came in, thanking me profusely and giving me a raise for being so easygoing on such a short notice. I shrugged and smiled before taking off to my car.

I pulled up into my house's driveway and turned off the engine. I huffed out a long sigh before collecting my things and trudging my way to the front door. I opened the door as quietly as I could before closing and locking it with a click. I made my way to the kitchen before the lights flickered on. I froze.

"What on earth were you doing to come home at a time like this!?"

**A/N: Dun dun duhhhhh! :D Cliff hanger! Thanks so much for reading this! I hope you enjoy it! I'm going to update this story every few days when I can. If you are confused it is only because I left certain things out, but all will explained in due time. Feel free to comment any questions and don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! :)**


End file.
